I Lost My Heart When I Found You
by SSA Cuteass
Summary: Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner is shot and undergoes surgery. Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss realizes that she is in love with him. Will she tell him or will she chicken out?


Author's Note: I am a big fan of country music so when I seen that my girls put up prompt list for country song titles I just could not resist writing more stories for the prompts. Once again I hope I did this right.

I in no way own the show Criminal Minds or the song used for this story.

The Prompt: I Lost My Heart (When I Found You) by country artist Shania Twain.

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss was not sure what to do or what to say. She was in total complete shock as she realized that she was in love with the one man whom she had no business falling for. She did not even realize it until he had gotten shot and she was waiting on news of him and how he was doing.

She was currently pacing the surgical waiting room floor. She knew that the rest of the team kept shooting her concerned glances but she could not even bring herself to acknowledge them. Right now her mind was completely focused on the man behind those double doors having surgery because of the bullet lodged in him. She wanted to run back there and demand answers but she knew that she could not. God how she hated being in love.

She stopped pacing and looked up when she heard those double doors opened and then she was rushing towards the surgeon that was walking towards her. She did not care how it looked to the rest of the team. She did not care how it looked to anyone at that minute. All she cared about was finding out how the man she was in love with did during the surgery and if he was going to be alright.

"How is he?" Emily demanded as the surgeon stopped in front of her.

The surgeon smiled slightly. "I am Doctor Pierce and I operated on Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner. The bullet was lodged in his side in one of his ribs. I was able to remove it successfully. He will need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days but when he is released he will need someone to stay with him. He's not allowed to do anything strenuous and I really do no not want him bending or lifting anything for at least six weeks. The rib is broken."

SSA Emily Prentiss nodded. "Can I see him?"

Emily heard a couple of chuckles behind her and smiled a little. She had no doubt that they all just figured out that she was in love with Aaron.

Doctor Pierce smiled at her. "He was just coming out from the anesthesia but yes I'll take you back so you can see him for a few minutes."

Emily let out a relieved sigh and turned back towards the team who were all smiling at her and she said sheepishly "I am sorry you guys I just really need to see him and know that he is alright."

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi smiled and patted Emily on the shoulder. "It is alright Emily. You go and see how Aaron is doing. We can wait until he is in an actual room."

Emily nodded and let out a slight smile. "Thanks Dave."

Dave nodded and pushed on Emily's back lightly making her move forward and then walk with the Doctor. He watched as Emily disappeared behind the double doors and then smiled widely. He was happy that she had finally figured out that she was in love with Aaron. Now he could only hope that she would tell Aaron.

Emily followed Doctor Pierce and then stopped when he stopped in front of a door and turned towards her and he said "He may not be up to talking because he is still under the influence of the drugs. You can talk to him though. He has a large bandage covering his side so do not be alarmed by it. You can go in anytime you are ready. We will be moving him to a room in about an hour."

Emily nodded and gave the Doctor a slight smile and watched as he walked away. She took a deep breath in before opening up the door to Aaron's recovery room and walking in. She swallowed the lump that lodged in her throat at the sight of him lying in the hospital bed. She slowly made her way over to the hospital bed.

When she saw that his eyes were closed she took in a deep breath and grabbed his hand in hers even as she shut her eyes while she gave in to the urge to tell him how she felt. "God Aaron when I realized that you were shot my heart just about stopped. I love you Aaron Hotchner and I know that I should not but I do. I lost my heart when I found you and I never got it back. You have to make it through this. I do not care if you do not want me or love me but I need for you to live. I could not live without you in this world somewhere."

Aaron had opened his eyes up when he first heard Emily start to talk and now he was grinning as he squeezed her hand and whispered "I am in love with you too Emily. I have loved you for so long that loving you is like breathing for me. I want you and I love you. I am sorry that it scared you when I got shot. But, Emily I fought with everything in me because I wanted to be able to tell you how I felt. It took me getting shot to realize that I need to tell you of my love for you so that you would know that not a day has gone by that I have not loved you. So you see Emily I lost my heart when I found you too and now we are even because we each have the others heart."

Emily opened up her eyes and saw Aaron looking at her with love in his eyes just like she was looking at him. In that second she knew that they would be fine as long as they were together. They were stronger together than they were apart. She knew that nothing would ever come between them now. She bent her body and brushed her lips across his head, his forehead, both of his cheeks, she kissed the tip of his nose before finally settling her lips on his in a tender kiss full of promises for the future.

* * *

A/N: So Crystal here... Cuteass you did a great job on this... I love it! And yay that your writing more... LOL... Okay all click that pretty lil button and let him know what you think! And since he has no clue what to say here I'm gonna have to say if you haven't yet be sure to fill out the nomination ballots for the Profiler's Choice CM Awards... You can find the ballots on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum!


End file.
